Spring Break
by Ryleigh Morgan
Summary: Spring break means no rules. Brittana and Faberry centric.
1. Chapter 1

Santana closed her eyes in the bright sunlight and let the gentle rock of the boat calm her. There were few things that Santana loved more than being out on the water. It was always quiet, calm, and peaceful. She opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful scenery around her. The water was bright aqua and she could see the white sand and coral beneath the surface.

She could hear the water gently lapping against the side of the boat. She glanced upward and saw the red and white 'diver down' flag barely moving in the nearly non-existent breeze. She loved moments like this. Not another soul around for miles.

The alarm on her watch brought her quiet moment to an end and she rolled her eyes as she hit a button to shut it off. Back to reality.

"Here we go" She thought to herself as she stood up from her chair, "Put on your happy face Lopez, it's show time!"

Within a minute more than twenty people were splashing around the boat

"That was amazing!" One man said as he pushed his diving mask off of his face and began splashing his way towards the boat.

"That was so cool!" said another younger, boy about seventeen years old.

Although the tourists annoyed her most of the time, Santana had to admit that it was fun seeing their reactions when they came up from a dive.

Santana made her way to rear of the boat and let down the small ladder that allowed the guests to climb up. Santana stood by and helped each diver back into the boat as they all struggled the climb from the water with the bulky diving gear on. Santana grabbed everyone's weight belt from them as they climbed into the boat and tossed them into a container.

"Please place your oxygen tanks against the left side of the boat as you enter, please and thank you!" Santana directed each guest after she took their weight belt from them.

One by one, each guest struggled to climb the small ladder with the large fins still on their feet.

"Tourists" Santana thought as she helped pull a guy easily twice her size from the water. Not one of them were smart enough to take off their fins before climbing the ladder. She also took note of the bright red color that now covered most of their skin.

"Sunscreen people, it's not that hard!" She thought shaking her head once more.

Unlike the first eighteen divers that scrambled their way back onto the boat, the last two divers in the water were holding their fins in their hands as the approached the ladder. They handed the fins off to Santana and managed to pulled themselves up and out of the water without assistance.

Santana smiled as she stared at her two friends Puck and Quinn as they began taking off their diving gear.

"How were things topside?" Quinn said as she tossed her mask into a small bag and took her fins from Santana.

"Great! I was just about to take a nap before you guys showed up!" Santana said smiling, "I see everyone made it back ok so I trust everything went smoothly in the water?"

"Yeah, except Puck kept scaring away all of the fish with that ridiculous haircut!" Quinn said laughing as she shrugged her pack off set it aside in it's designated spot.

"Excuse me, the ladies love it!" Puck said setting his pack next to Quinn's inside the boat.

Three girls from the current group were smiling at him and whispering amongst themselves.

"Exhibit A!" Puck said smiling triumphantly at Quinn and Santana as he winked at the three girls, "You guys are just jealous that you can't have me!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Noah" Santana said as the three friends made their way into the cabin with the dive gear. Once they were finished stashing it away, Puck climbed up the to small wheelhouse and they began their trip back to the harbor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for choosing 'Three Amigos Scuba and Snorkeling Adventures'! We hope you had a great time diving with us today and we hope you'll join us again next time. Enjoy the rest of your stay here the beautiful Bahamas!" Puck said as each person made their way onto the dock.

Once the last person was off of the boat, Puck jumped onto the dock and turned to look at Quinn and Santana.

"I've got to head to the bar, can you guys handle the clean up?"

"Gee, I don't know" Santana said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah, after doing this for five years I'm sure that I completely know what I'm doing" Quinn said matching Santana's sarcasm.

"Right then, catch you girls later" Puck said nodding and winking at them.

"See ya Noah!" The girls said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged towards the beach.

Quinn and Santana each grabbed a diving pack and carried it to the cabin below deck.

"So today marks the beginning of spring break of season" Quinn said as she set the pack down in the corner of the cabin, "You know what that means".

"Drunk college girls throwing themselves at me?" Santana said looking over at her friend.

"Yup!" Quinn said sitting down on the floor as she began pulling the air tank from the diving pack, "and my boyfriend will be in town!"

"Gag!" Santana said, "Not that douche bag again, Quinn he treats you like shit!"

"Whatever!" Quinn said rolling her eyes at her friend, "You only say that because he doesn't like you!"

You say that now but while you are following your little boyfriend around the island like a lost little puppy, I will be taking full advantage of the unlimited amount of drunk college girls for the next two weeks!" Santana said smiling to herself, "And when he hurts you, which he will, I'll be there to take you out and get totally smashed and hook you up with a tourist!"

The two girls spent the next hour putting away all of the equipment and talking about the upcoming Spring Break season. It was always one of the busiest times of the year. Once they were finished stashing all of the equipment and cleaning the boat, the girls gathered their things and made their way down the dock.

"When does Jesse get here?" Santana asked, "I need to make sure I'm prepared"

Quinn was silent.

"Oh shit, he's here already isn't he?" Santana groaned, "Quinn I told you to give me a heads up!"

"His flight gets in tonight! Calm down Satan!" Quinn laughed.

"Is he actually coming this time? It won't be like Christmas when he bailed at the last second?" Santana said.

"Yes, I just spoke to him last night!" Quinn said, "Sorry to disappoint you".

"I'm not going to be the one disappointed whether he shows up or not, it's you that's going to be hurt" Santana said, "That's the only thing I'm worried about. Why did he bail last time anyways?"

"Because of work Santana" Quinn said.

"Work, right" Santana said sarcastically, "Because every guy ditches their super hot girlfriend on christmas to teach a bunch snotty prep school kids how to sing, which by the way is complete bullshit because all of those kids were not even in school for the holidays! Come on Quinn, use your brain here, Jesse is bad news!"

"You don't know that!" Quinn snapped, "You and Jesse have never liked each other, which is the only reason you are saying any of this".

"That's right, we've always hated each other Quinn! What does that tell you!" Santana said.

"That the two of you need to get over yourselves" Quinn said.

"Whatever Q, your a big girl and you can take care of yourself, I just don't want to see you get hurt" Santana said sincerely.

"I know that San" Quinn said, "Sorry for snapping at you".

"Come on, Let's go to the bar" Santana said tossing her arm around Quinn's shoulders, "Puck owes us a free drink".

* * *

"Flight 583 to Nassau, Bahamas is now boarding at gate 5"

"That's us!" Brittany said excitedly jumping from her seat.

"Finally!" Kurt said as he stood up and stretched, "Someone needs to wake Rachel up".

Brittany skipped over towards the row of seats by the large window to where the tiny brunette was sleeping.

"Rach, wake up!" Brittany said shaking her gently, "our plane is boarding!"

The tiny diva stirred and opened her eyes.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"I said our flight is ready, let's go" Brittany said.

Rachel stood up and stretched and then grabbed her backpack and she and Brittany joined Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes at the entrance of the gate.

"Bahamas here we come!" Sam said excitedly as he handed his ticket over to be be scanned.

One by one they all scanned their tickets and made their way onto the plane. Brittany and Rachel took their seats and laughed as Blaine struggled to fit is over stuffed backpack into the overhead compartment in front of him.

Sam and Mercedes sat in the row behind Brittany and Rachel and were talking quietly amongst themselves. Finally Blaine managed to squeeze his backpack into the tiny compartment and took his seat beside Kurt.

Once the plane was in the air, Brittany noticed Rachel staring absentmindedly out of the window.

"Rach, are you ok?" Brittany asked, her voice full of concern for her friend.

Rachel tore her gaze from the window and looked at Brittany.

"Yeah" Rachelt said softly, "It's just weird you know, not having Finn here"

"Don't think about him!" Brittany said quickly.

"I can't help it!" Rach sighed, "We've been together since high school Britt and now suddenly we're not, I'm still not used to this".

"That's what happens with long distant relationships Rachel, people break up" Brittany said placing her hand on Rachel's knee, "It's for the better, you'll see".

"Maybe" Rachel said skeptically.

"You will!" Brittany said smiling, "We are going to be in the bahama's for the next seven days. There are going to be so many hot guys around that you won't even remember Finn's name by the end of the week!"

"Easy for you to say, you are allergic to relationships" Rachel said laughing at Brittany.

"I am not!" Brittany said defensively.

"Oh really?" Rachel said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not, I've had plenty of relationships" Brittany said.

"Yeah, and how many of those have lasted more then a night?" Rachel asked.

"Ok, so I'd rather do whatever I want then have to answer to some boyfriend or girlfriend, sue me!" Brittany said shrugging her shoulders, "I just have more fun that way and I plan on having as much fun as possible on this trip and I suggest you loosen up and do the same!"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises" Rachel said as she turned and continued to stare out of the window.

"I bet you hook up with someone tonight!" Brittany said nudging Rachel's arm with her elbow.

"And I bet you hook up with someone before we leave the airport!" Rachel said smiling over her shoulder at her best friend.

"Ouch!" Brittany said with mock hurt as she grabbed at her heart, "Right in the heart. I like it!"

"You would!" Rachel said shaking her head.

"We are going to have a great time and starting right now we aren't even going to mention what's his name, got it?" Brittany said.

"Ok" Rachel said.

"Say it!" Brittany demanded, "Say 'I am going to have a good time with my friends on spring break and not sulk around thinking about my ex"

"Fine" Rachel said, realizing that it was useless to go against Brittany, "I'm going to have and starting right now I will not mention or think about Finn".

"Good girl!" Brittany said clapping her hands together.

* * *

"Jesse!" Quinn yelled excitedly through the crowd of people that now filled the small airport lobby.

It had been nearly six months since Quinn had last seen her boyfriend in person. Quinn began pushing her way through the crowd to get to him. He was on his cell phone, as usual and didn't seem to hear Quinn calling for him. Quinn just rolled her eyes at this realization. It was so typical of Jesse, working while on vacation. Finally Jesse spotted her and waved his arm in the air, motioning for Quinn to come to him.

Quinn was so focused on Jesse that she failed to see the small, Brunette girl she barreled into. The girls bag went flying, knocking her coffee out of her hands and spilling it all down the front of her light pink tank top.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Quinn said, once she realized what had happened, "I didn't even see you".

"Quinn, are you ok?" Jesse said as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm fi"

"Babe you have to watch where you are going" Jesse said cutting her off and turning to the other girl. "Are you ok miss? I apologize for my girlfriends clumsiness, she can be rather out of it sometimes".

"I'm fine, I'm fine" the girl repeated, "Is your girlfriend ok?"

"She's fine" Jesse said not even glancing at Quinn, "Here, let me get this for you".

Jesse reached down and grabbed the girl's back and held it out for her.

"Thank you" the girl said taking the bag from him.

"Are you here alone?" Jesse asked, looking around.

"Uh no, I'm actually here with some of my friends" the girl said, "We are here on Spring break".

Quinn eyed the girl from beside Jesse. She was shorter than Quinn and her long brown hair was a stark contrast to Quinn's short blonde hair. Her coffee covered tank stop clung to her stomach and Quinn could see her defined abs.

"Babe, I'm sure this young lady would like to catch up with her friends" Quinn said smiling as she grabbed Jesse's hand, "So sorry about running into you! I hope I didn't ruin your shirt"

"Oh it's quite alright" the girl said, "but I really should be going".

"Enjoy your stay!" Jesse said flashing the girl a bright smile.

"Thanks, you too" the girl said as she smiled at Jesse and Quinn.

The girl quickly walked away and Quinn watched as she joined five other people and made their way towards the luggage carousel.

"Come on babe, let's go get your luggage!" Quinn said pulling Jesse's arm.

"Oh we don't have to do that" Jesse said, "I didn't bring any other bags besides this one".

"Really? That's not a lot of clothes for an entire week" Quinn said looking at the overnight bag that was on Jesse's shoulder.

"Yeah, about that" Jesse said smiling at her, "I'm only going to be here for two days".

"What?!" Quinn said releasing his grip.

"Yeah, I just can't be away from work for that long" Jesse said, "With nationals coming up I have a ton of things that need to be done".

Quinn heard Santana's voice in her head. "I told you so".

"But I'm here now so can we just make the most of the time that we do have?" Jesse said smiling at her as if nothing was wrong.

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she thought it over. She wasn't happy about this. In fact, she was crushed. She had prepared herself for an entire week with Jesse and now she was down to two days. The following day wouldn't even count because she would be out on the water with diving groups all day long.

"Ok fine" Quinn said silencing her thoughts.

"That's my girl" Jesse said smiling as he leaned down and captured Quinn's lips with his own.

A few moments later, Jesse broke the kiss and grabbed onto Quinn's hand and led her through the crowd of people towards the front door.

"So before we get to the house I need to talk to you" Quinn said as she and Jesse got into her red Volkswagen beetle.

"About what babe?" Jesse said smiling at her.

"Please be nice to Santana!" Quinn begged as she pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"Only if she's nice to me" Jesse said.

"She will be" Quinn said.

"Why do you hang out with her Quinn?" Jesse said, "She hasn't liked me from day one. I've already told you that I don't like you being around her but I guess my opinion doesn't count for very much does it?"

"Yes it does, Jesse. It's just that Santana has been my best friend since high school and I work and live with her now so it's not like I can just write her off" Quinn said defending her friend, "Both of you are important to me and I want you two to get along".

"Well if she's still as big of a bitch I remember I don't see that happening" Jesse said.

Before Quinn could respond, Jesse's cell phone rang. He quickly answered the call and was once again sucked back into his life back on the mainland. Quinn just shook her head as she made her way towards her house. Jesse had been here a full ten minutes already they were fighting. Maybe it was for the best that he was only here for two days.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea swimming around for a while. It'll be mainly Faberry and Brittana centric but there will be small doses of klaine and samcedes. Hope you enjoy it. This isn't my main project at the time but I'll try to update weekly. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany followed Rachel into the airport restroom to help her get cleaned up. Rachel grabbed a handful of paper towels and ranthem under the faucet to wet them. Brittany even brought Kurt's Tide to-go pen with them.

Rachel wiped her shirt for what must have been the hundredth time, the large coffee stain still going nowhere. They had even used Kurt's entire tide to-go pen but it was useless, the shirt was ruined. She sighed with frustration as she tossed another paper towel in the trash can grabbed another from Brittany who sitting on the counter in the airport restroom.

"Man, that was my favorite shirt!" Brittany whined.

"Don't worry, I'll get you new one Britt" Rachel said.

"No, I think the asshole that ran into should get me a new one!" Brittany said handing Rachel another napkin.

"It was an accident, she didn't mean too Britt" Rachel said, "It could have happened to anyone".

"Whatever, She should have been watching where she was going" Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"Her boyfriend said the same thing" Rachel said looking up at Brittany.

"See! It was her fault!" Brittany said.

"Ok maybe it was but it was still an accident" Rachel said, "I highly doubt she picked me out of the crowd and decided throw my coffee on me".

"Whatever, you owe me a new shirt!" Brittany said jumping off of the counter.

"Ok, ok!" Rachel said, "Calm down!"

The two girls left the restroom and rejoined the others outside where they were loading their bags into the back of a couple of cabs. A few minutes later, the six friends piled into the two cabs and traveled across the island to check into their hotel and get ready for their first night out.

* * *

"Here you go ladies" Puck said sliding the four drinks across the bar.

"Thanks" said one of the girls sliding a small napkin towards Puck, "Call me, I'm here all week".

Puck smiled when he saw a phone number written down on the napkin and tucked it into his pocket.

"Yes ma'am" He said smiling and winking at her as the group of girls walked away, dancing to the rhythm of the music. He grabbed his towel from over his shoulder and wiped down the bar before heading down to the other end.

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you another drink?" Puck said winking at the girl in front of him.

"Sure" Santana said smiling at at him from her seat.

Puck grabbed her empty bottle and replaced it with another corona.

"Thanks Puck"

"Where's Quinn at? I thought she was coming out tonight" Puck asked leaning on the bar in front of Santana.

"Probably still at the house waiting for his majesty to get ready" Santana said taking a long sip of her drink.

"Don't tell me that douche is in town!" Puck groaned.

"Yup!" Santana said.

"Ugghhhh!" Puck said, "It's always so hard for me not to kick his ass! I always want to smack that smug little grin right off his face. What does Quinn see in that guy?"

"Beats the hell out of me!" Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

"And speak of the devil!" Puck said nodding towards the door.

Santana spun around in her seat just in time to see Quinn walking into the bar, Jesse in tow. Quinn spotted them right away and she and Jesse made their way over.

"Quinn! 'bout time you showed that pretty little face around here!" Puck said leaning over the bar and kissing her cheek.

"Of course!" Quinn said taking a seat next to Santana and turning to Jesse. "Babe, you remember Puck right?"

"What's up bro!" Puck said nodding his head at Jesse.

Jesse raised an eyebrow as he studied the mohawk on Puck's head.

"Ah yes, Noah!" Jesse said nodding his head in recognition, "Always a pleasure".

"Right. What can I get for you Quinn? Blue Hawaiian?" Puck asked as he grabbed a glass from a cabinet above his head.

"You know me so well" Quinn said smiling as Jesse sat down beside her.

"I take care of my girls!" Puck said as he quickly mixed her drink and handed it over, "Jesse, anything for you bro?"

Jesse looked around in disgust at the small beach side bar.

"Uh, no thanks" Jesse said as she slipped out of his blazer and placed it on the back of his chair, "Bro".

"Ok then" Puck said taking a deep breath, "Quinn, San, if you need anything just holler".

Puck quickly ran off to take care of the small line that had formed in his abscence. Santana inwardly groaned when she realized that she now had to be social towards Jesse. She took a long sip of her drink before turning around and talking to Quinn.

"San, can you watch my purse while I go the bathroom real quick?" Quinn said standing up and smoothing out her dress before grabbing her drink.

"Yeah, sure" Santana said nodding.

Quinn hurried into the crowd and pushed her way through towards the bathroom, leaving Santana alone with Jesse who was dialing a number on his phone.

"Calling your girl?" Santana said sarcastically.

"No, I think Quinn can handle going to the bathroom by herself" Jesse snapped back.

"I wasn't talking about Quinn dip-shit!" Santana said, "I was talking about one of those sluts you cheat on her with all the time".

Jesse cleared his phone and tucked it back into his pocket.

"What are you accusing me off exactly?" Jesse said now turning in his chair to face Santana.

"Why didn't you come down for Christmas?" Santana asked.

"Because I was working!" Jesse said quickly.

"During the Christmas holiday? I thought high schools were always out of school during that time" Santana said, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"We don't vacations at Vocal Adrenaline" Jesse said, "We strive perfection"

"Quinn might buy that bullshit story but I sure as hell don't!" Santana said taking a sip of her beer.

"Why are you so concerned about Quinn? She's a big girl, she makes her own decisions" Jesse said, cocking his head to the side and smiling at Santana, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Santana said rolling her eyes and looking at him.

"You are just jealous" Jesse said, "Your jealous that Quinn is with me and not with you. That's why you are always trying to come between us. Sorry to break it to you Santana but Quinn isn't a dyke!"

Before Santana could stop herself, the Spanish insults were flying out of her mouth.

* * *

Bob Marley was blaring from the speakers as they walked into the bar. Brittany instantly began swaying along with the beat Kurt and Blaine filed in behind her.

"To the bar!" Sam shouted above the music. The six friends made their way through the crowd and all grabbed a seat at the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender said quickly.

"Six tequila shots please!" Sam said.

The bartender quickly lined up six shot glasses and began pouring the tequila.

"Ten even" the bartender said sliding the shot glasses across the bar to Sam. Sam tossed a ten dollar bill the bar tender and he quickly scurried off to help someone else.

Sam gave each person a shot glass and lime wedge and raised his glass in the air.

"Spring officially begins right now!" He said.

"To having an awesome week with awesome friends!" Blaine added. A moment later everyone downed their shot and slammed their empty glass down on the table.

"Let's go dance sugar!" Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the crowded dancer floor.

Brittany, Sam and Mercedes followed behind the two guys and made their way through the crowd to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute" Rachel shouted to Brittany over the loud music.

Brittany waved her hand in acknowledgement but soon vanished into the crowd. Rachel turned and began pushing her way through, getting her feet stepped on and ribs elbowed in the process.

A few moments later she was finally out of the crowd of people and standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Finally!" Rachel breathed as she placed her hand on the door and pushed, instantly hitting something hard on the other side of the door.

"Oh great!" said a girl's voice from the inside the bathroom.

Rachel poked her head through the small space of the doorway to see what she had hit. A blonde girl was standing on the othe side of the door, the front of her dress dripping and an empty cup in her hand.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said pushing her way into the bathroom, "I am so so sorry! I didn't see you!"

The girl turned around without so much as a glance at Rachel and went over to the sink. She grabbed a handful of paper towels and wet them under the faucet and began wiping at her shirt, cursing under her breath.

"Here let me help you!" Rachel said grabbing a handful of paper towels and running them under the faucet as well.

"Great, I just bought this!" The girl mumbled.

"I am so sorry!" Rachel repeated, "Honestly I didn't see you! I know how bad this sucks, the same thing happened to me just today at the airport. This girl ran straight into me and I spilled my coffee all over my shirt. Actually it wa smy roommates shirt but that's not important"

The girl instantly stopped wiping her dress and spun around to look at Rachel. Rachel's eyes grew wide when she saw the the girl from the airport staring back at her.

"You!" Rachel said, nearly shouting.

"You!" The blonde girl said, meeting Rachel's hocked tone of voice.

A few speechless moments went by as neither girl really knew what to say. Rachel set the pile of paper towel that she was holding onto on the counter beside her as she studied the girl's face.

"I guess this is Karma" The girl said, letting a soft smile play at her lips.

Within seconds both girls were laughing uncontrollably. After a few moments, the laughter began to fade and they caught their breath.

"I guess this means we are even now!" Rachel said smiling at the girl and extending her hand, "Rachel Berry".

"Quinn Fabray" the girl said taking Rachel's hand into her own.

"I would say it was a pleasure running into you again but I think your dress would disagree with me" Rachel said eying the large wet spot across the girl's chest.

"Yeah, it would seem that way" Quinn said glancing down.

"Here" Rachel said holding out the paper towels for Quinn.

Quinn reached out to take them, her hand grazing Rachel's during the exchange.

Quinn's hazel eyes locked with Rachel's and the two girls just stared at each other for a moment. Quinn felt her heart pounding against her chest. Rachel suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Silence fell between them as they stared at one another, searching each other's face. A few moments had passed before Quinn even realized the she was still touching Rachel's hand.

"I, uh," Quinn said dropping her hand from Rachel's, "I should get back to my boyfriend".

"Yeah" Rachel said,shaking herself from her thoughts, "I should get back to my friends too".

They smiled awkwardly at each other before Quinn ducked her head and walked out of the bathroom.

"Vete a carajo! No quiero oir mas quejas de ti! Jodete!"

Quinn saw Santana's arm flailing through the air she spoke. She knew as soon as she heard her friend speaking Spanish that she must have been pissed.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Quinn said stepping in between Jesse and Santana.

"Nothing babe, San and I were just talking!" Jesse said glaring at Santana.

Santana threw her hands in the air and stormed off before Quinn could say anything to her.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled after her but it was no use. She couldn't hear her over the loud music and and even if she did, Quinn knew that as long as she was mad that she wouldn't have turned around.

"What did you say to her?" Quinn yelled glaring at Jesse.

"Nothing! We were just talking and then she got all pissed off!" Jesse said, "I told you, She is insane! What happened to your dress?"

"I spilled my drink. What did you say to her?" Quinn demanded.

"I just called her out on her jealousy over my relationship with you, that's it!" Jesse said, "You can't deny it! That's why she is always trying to come between us!"

"You did what?!" Quinn yelled. She could feel her chest tightening with anger.

"Babe..." Jesse started but was cut off when Quinn shoved him.

"I can't believe you did that! She is my best friend Jesse! She is not in love with me!" she demanded.

"Babe she accused me of cheating on you!" Jesse said, "And just for the record I think it's painfully obvious that she has a thing for you. She is way to possessive over you".

"Oh my God, I can't even look at you right now!" Quinn said, "Just take me home now!"

Quinn grabbed her purse from the bar and stormed outside, Jesse following close behind trying to talk to her.

* * *

Santana was well beyond drunk. That's what happens when you are friends with the bartender, lots of free drinks. Once she told Puck what Jesse had said, Puck was ready to follow him out to the parking lot and kick his ass. Santana told him to just let it go until later and to just keep the drinks coming. As long as she was drinking she wouldn't have to think about killing Jesse.

Eventually Santana found herself out on the dance floor, grinding against some random guy. Santana felt his hands gripping onto her sides and pulling her close. Every once in while she would feel his hands move a little lower and graze her ass.

"Dude, I'm taking this one back to the hotel!" the guy said high-fiving his buddy. Santana just rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

Sure, she was drunk but she definitely wasn't drunk enough to forget the fact that she was a lesbian. Without so much as looking back at the guy, Santana reached out in front of her and wrapped her arms around the nearest girl and moved in close behind her. Without missing a beat the girl back up,molding her body against Santana's. Santana rested her face against the girl's long, silky, blonde hair as they moved impossibly close to one another.

Santana felt the girl lace their fingers together as they moved in sync with the music. She tossed a quick glance at the guy she was just with and laughed to herself when she saw the dumbfounded and pissed off look on his face.  
The song ended a few moments later, quickly followed by another upbeat tune.

The girl loosed her grip on Santana's hands and then let go of her completely. Before Santana knew what was happening, she was staring into piercing blue eyes. She was instantly captivated by how bright they were. Then the bright, blue, eyes vanished and a soft pair of lips were pressed against her own. Santana could taste faint hints of tequila and salt on the girl's lips. It was intoxicating.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The girl said,breaking the kiss to talk to Santana.

Santana couldn't speak, she only nodded. The girl grabbed Santana's hand and laced their fingers together before pulling her through the crowd. A minute later, Santana was in the back of a cab sitting in the girl's lap, making out with her.

"You. got a. name?" The girl asked in between kisses.

"Santana" she replied quickly before connecting their lips again, "You?"

"Brittany" the girl said.

Within a few minutes the girls were stumbling through the lobby of the hotel towards the elevators. Once inside, Santana pinned Brittany against the wall and attacked her neck, biting and sucking on every inch she could reach. When the elevator came to a stop on the fourth floor, they stumbled out into the hallway, their lips never disconnecting.

Finally, they arrived at Brittany's door and she broke their kiss just long enough to dig her key out of her purse and open the door. They fell into the room, letting the door slam behind them. Santana's hands instantly grabbed hold of the zipper on the back of Brittany's dress and pulled it down, watching as the garment fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks and more coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and press another warm body against her own. She instantly leaned back pressing herself tightly against the person pulling at her, demanding that she move closer. Suddenly, Santana's eyes snapped open.

_'Shit!_' She thought to herself as her eyes scanned around the hotel room, _'What the hell am I doing?'_

Her number one rule was to never stay the night and certainly no cuddling. Santana looked over her shoulder to see her latest hookup sleeping peacefully beside her.

_'Damn, I did good_' Santana said admiring the sleeping girl.

Still smiling to herself, Santana looked over to the clock sitting on the bedside table.

_'Double shit!'_ She thought as she saw 7:45a.m. in large red numbers.

As quietly as she could, Santana grabbed onto the girl's wrist that currently around her waist and gently lift the girl's arm up just enough so that she could slide out of the bed. She immediately began searching for her clothes.

After a few minutes of searching, Santana was getting frustrated. She found her skirt, bra, panties, and one shoe. She quickly put on everything but the one shoe and continued to search frantically for her shirt and missing shoe. The first scuba group of the day was set to arrive at the boat at eight o'clock. If she wasn't there, Quinn and Puck would have a field day tormenting her.

"Screw it, I'm taking Blondie's clothes" Santana whispered aloud to herself as she tossed down her belongings and unzipped the nearest suitcase. She dug around until she found a red t-shirt that said "McKinley High Cheerios"

"That will have to do" She said quickly tossing the shirt on and grabbing her one shoe. She looked back at the girl in the bed and was happy to see that she was still sleeping.

Quietly, Santana opened the bedroom door and crept out as quietly as possible.

"Who the hell are you?" Said a voice from behind Santana as she closed the bedroom door.

She turned around to see a small brunette standing in the kitchen holding a mug in her hands a rather surprised look on her face.

"Uh, I am a friend of...Bethany's?" Santana said, struggling to remember the girl's name. It was something with a B but due to large amount of alcohol that she had consumed the previous night, Santana had no idea what it was.

"You mean Brittany?" Said the shorter, brunette girl.

"Yes! Brittany, right" Santana said mentally slapping herself.

"Oh" the girl said staring down at her mug awkwardly, "Well there is the door".

"Right, thanks" Santana said staring at the ground as she quickly made her way out of the hotel suite and away from the awkward conversation.

Santana took the elevator to the main lobby of the hotel and took off sprinting as soon as the doors opened. She ran out of the back door of the hotel and down the beach towards the boat dock half a mile away.

Panting, she made it onto the boat just as the tour group had arrived.

"Nice of you to join us San!" Puck said smiling as Santana jumped onto the boat.

"Bite me!" Santana snapped as she quickly made her way into the cabin to change.

"I'd love too!" Puck yelled after her.

* * *

Brittany's head was pounding as she made her way into the living room.

"Does anybody have any advil?" She said yawning as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, look in the top zipper of my suitcase" Mercedes said from her place on the couch with Sam.

Brittany took a sip of coffee as she shuffled into the other bedroom and found the advil in Mercedes' bag.

"Good afternoon Brittany" Rachel said from inside the bathroom.

Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Rachel. She was standing in the bathroom tying the side string of the swim suit bottoms.

"Afternoon?" Brittany said in disbelief.

"Yes Britt, it's like one o'clock in the afternoon" Rachel said stepping out of the bathroom, "had you not been doing god only knows what that girl you brought back all night, maybe you wouldn't have wasted half of the day sleeping"

"Oh yeah Santana, the hottie from the bar last night" Brittany said smiling to herself as bits and pieces from the previous night flashed into her mind.

"You're drooling Britt" Rachel said rolling her eyes as she pulled on an a grey NYADA t-shirt over her bikini.

"You should've seen her!" Brittany said smiling and shaking her head at Rachel, "Even you would have been drooling".

"I did see her" Rachel said as she pulled on a pair of black shorts.

"When?" Brittany asked.

"This morning when she was sneaking out of our room" Rachel said, "Now go get ready, we got to be at the dock in an hour",

"The dock?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we are going scuba diving with Kurt and Blaine remember?" Rachel said as she walked out of the room and joined Sam and Mercedes on the couch.

Brittany quickly ran into her room and started getting ready. As she was digging around for her swimsuit, she stumbled across a lone shoe and black top that didn't belong to her. _'Souvenirs'_ Brittany thought to herself as she tossed the items into the corner of the room and began getting dressed.

She pulled a pile of bikinis out of her suitcase and began to sort through them. After a few moments, Brittany decided on the plain black bikini and threw on a t-shirt and shorts over it before grabbing her backpack and tossing in an extra t-shirt and a small bottle of sunblock. Once she was ready she grabbed her sunglasses from the nightstand and rejoined the others in the living room.

"Ready to go?" Rachel said standing up from her place at the couch as soon as Brittany entered the room

"Yeah, are you guys ready?" Brittany asked, noticing the lack of swimming attire that Sam and Mercedes were wearing.

"We aren't going" Sam said.

"Yeah we booked a couples massage at the spa while you guys go scuba diving!" Mercedes said excitedly as she smiled brightly at Sam.

"Oh ok" Brittany said as she turned on her heels and she and Rachel made their way towards the door to go meet up with Kurt and Blaine.

"You two behave" Brittany said smiling mischievously at Sam and Mercedes, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

* * *

Santana tossed her wetsuit over the hand rail of the boat along with Puck's and Quinn's to dry while they waited for the next group of tourists to arrive for the session. Her head was pounding and she groaned as she grabbed her stolen t-shirt from the cabin and slipped it over her red bikini.

"How's that hangover Satan?" Quinn said as she turned the page of her book and began reading the next.

"Hurts like hell!" Santana groaned as she walked over and laid down on one of the long bench seats on the boat, "I thought my head was going to explode during that first dive".

"Wouldn't you have just grown like three more heads in it's place?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Satan" Santana said rolling her eyes, "where is that lovely boyfriend of yours at today Quinnie?" Santana said as she pulled her dark sunglasses down over her eyes and stretched out across one of the bench seats of the boat.

Quinn looked up from her copy of _Breaking Dawn_ and glared at Santana.

"Don't call me that!" Quinn said staring at her friend from her place in the shade, "Jesse is just hanging out at the house today. He said he had some work he had to get done so he was going to do that until I got back tonight".

"Hey Lucy Q, Satan!" Puck said as he climbed the small flight of stairs from the cabin to the deck, "Come with me to the bar, we have to restock our water supply before we take the next group out"

"Ugh, really?" Quinn said closing her book.

"Really, let's go! They'll be here in like fifteen minutes" Puck said jumping onto the dock and turning around to look at Quinn.

"Fine." She said pulling herself out of the boat and onto the dock with Puck.

"Thank God, I need advil" Santana said getting up and joining the other two on the dock, "My head is pounding!"

"Well that's what you get for drinking so much last night" Puck said smiling as the started walking, "How was the hot blonde you went home with last night?"

"Definitely top five" Santana said smiling smiling mischievously as flashes of the night before came to mind.

A few minutes later, Puck, Santana, and Quinn were walking through the back door of the small bar that Puck ran with his friend Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Puck yelled as he, Santana, and Quinn walked inside and made their way towards the supply room, "Where's our water?"

"There are three cases in the supply room and one out behind the bar" Sebastian yelled from the small office beside the supply room.

Puck glanced over at Quinn and without even having to ask, Quinn turned around and walked into the main part of the bar. There was a pretty good crowd at the bar even thought it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. Of course that wasn't unusual for this time of year. During Spring Break, there was near constant crowd at the bar.

Quinn spotted the case of water bottles sitting in the corner and made her way towards them.

"Hey Artie!" Quinn said patting the bartender on the back as she passed him.

He turned around and smiled when he saw Quinn walk past him.

"Hey Quinn! How's it going?" He said as she walked past him.

"It's good!" Quinn said as she leaned over and grabbed the case of water and turned back to Artie, "Have you been this busy all day?".

"Yeah pretty much since we opened!" Artie said running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, "I saw your car up here earlier, I thought you guys were taking groups out today. Did you guys not have a morning shift or what?"

Quinn set the case of water onto the bar and looked Artie in confusion.

"We have been out with a group all morning and are about to go out with another group in a few minutes" Quinn said as she leaned onto the bar beside Artie, "Are you sure it was my car?"

"Positive" Artie said nodding his head, "I even saw Jesse so I assumed you were here. He ordered a few drinks and walked outside to one of the tables so I just assumed you were out there with him".

Without another word Quinn hopped on top of the bar and climbed over to the other side.

"Oh dang" Artie said seeing the look of anger and confusion on her face as she walked away.

Artie ran to the back, searching for Puck and Sebastian. He found both of them talking in the office

"Guys, I think we might have a problem here" Artie said, "I think Quinn is going to kill Jesse"

"That's not a problem Artie, that's a solution to the problem" Sebastian said, receiving a high five from Puck.

"What's going on?" Puck asked smiling at Artie, "What did the asshole do now?"

"Well I saw Quinn's car drive up earlier and then Jesse came up to the bar and ordered a few drinks and took them outside so if figured that Quinn was here with him and that you guys didn't go out this morning but then Quinn showed up and when I talked to her about all of this she got confused because she said you guys have been out with a group all morning and then she got really angry looking and went stomping off to find Jesse so that she could kill him"

Artie took a deep breath as Santana walked into the office.

"Excuse me but did I just hear you say that Jesse is here getting his mack on with someone other than Quinn?" Santana said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You understood all of that?" Puck said, his face twisted in confusion still trying to sort out Artie's long winded speech.

"Pretty much" Artie said turning to Santana.

"Oh hells no!" Santana said in her best ghetto voice, "Auntie Snixx don't play that shit!"

"Oh God" Artie said his eyes growing wide at Snixx's name, "He's got angry Quinn and Snixx after him. Poor guy is going to get ripped apart".

Puck and Sebastian stood up and followed behind Santana as they made their way to the front of the bar. They all scrambled over and stormed outside to find Quinn shoving Jesse hard in the chest.

"You lied to me!" Quinn said shoving him again, "I haven't seen you in months and the you come down here and hook up with some random sluts behind my back?!"

Sebastian ran up behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. She struggled to break free of his grasp but he held on while Puck stepped in between Quinn and Jesse. He looked to the brunette girl standing behind Jesse with a look of fear and confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, excuse my friend's behavior. She caught her asshole of a boyfriend and is a little pissed off. It's not you fault!" Puck said winking at the girl.

She nodded and then quickly ran off to escape the confrontation.

"I don't think this any of your concern Noah" Jesse said trying to push past him to get to Quinn.

Puck shoved Jesse to the ground and put his foot on Jesse's chest.

"Yes it is my concern because you hurt one of my girls" Puck said as he leaned close to Jesse's face, "I don't take to kindly to people that try to hurt them".

"Puck! Stop!" Santana yelled as she placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

His body was tense with anger but he did as Santana asked and removed his foot from Jesse's chest and took a step back, allowing Jesse to stand up.

"This isn't how we should handle this" Santana said staring at Puck.

"What?" Puck said confused at Santana's words. Five seconds ago she was ready to rip this guy apart and now she wants to let him walk away.

"There was way too much talking going on for my liking" She said smiling at Puck.

Santana patted Puck's shoulder and then turned to face Jesse who was already walking towards Quinn and Sebastian

"Quinn I just came up here to have a dri"

Jesse stumbled backwards the second that Santana's fist collided with his face. He grabbed at his nose and cursed as she stumbled around, trying to find stable footing in the sand.

"That felt amazing" Santana said as she turned back to Puck.

He smiled proudly at her as he walked past her and shoved Jesse back to the ground.

"Listen to me right now you little piece of shit" Puck said grabbing Jesse's shit collar and pulling him up to face him. Puck couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jesse's swollen and bloodied nose.

"You are going to go pack up your shit and get the hell out of here and you will never bother Quinn again do you understand me?" Puck said, "If I so much as hear that you even mentioned Quinn's name I will kill you!"

Puck let go of Jesse and turned back to see Quinn and Santana walking back inside.

"Let's go!" Puck said to Sebastian and Artie who were standing in front of him.

They three guys began walking back towards the door as the crowd that had gathered parted for them to walk through.

"Don't worry, I'll be on the first flight out of here!" Jesse yelled after Puck as he sat up and wiped some blood from his nose onto his sleeve, "Then you can have that bitch all to yourself".

Puck stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" He said turning back looking over his shoulder.

"I said you can finally that bitch ex-girlfriend of mine" Jesse said glaring at Puck, "We all know you've wanted her for the longest time now, that's why you've always hated me. Both you and that dyke have a thing for her".

Without another word, Puck stormed over to Jesse and began punching him over and over. Sebastian and Artie quickly ran over and grabbed Puck, pulling him off Jesse. Jesse was sporting busted lips and a pair of matching black eyes that were already starting to swell.

Artie followed Puck as he stormed into the bar while Sebastian stayed behind. He walked over to Jesse who was laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Sebastian leaned over and began searching Jesse's pockets. He found his wallet and pulled out fifty dollars.

"What...the hell...are...you doing?" Jesse mumbled between his swollen and bloody lips.

"Paying for your drinks" Sebastian said, "Oh, and I have to say that it my bartender is very grateful for the thirty dollar tip you are leaving him. Now, get the hell out of my bar!"

Sebastian tossed Jesse's wallet to the ground beside him and began walking away but stopped and came back. He began digging around in Jesse's pockets again until he found a set of keys.

"Quinn will be wanting these back" He said smiling at Jesse, "You've got two minutes to leave before I get my girl Santana back out here to finish what she started".

Quinn, Puck, and Santana grabbed their cases of water and hurried out of the bar and back to their boat where the next group of tourists had already started to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up within the next two days. Lots Brittana, Faberry, and Klaine in the next chapter along with a little Samcedes cuteness! Let me know what you think about this chapter! Also, I've been searching for some really good Faberry fanfics so do you guys have any recommendations for me? What are some of your favorites? PM me with the titles please! Follow me and chat with me on Tumblr at RyleighMorgan or Ryleigh's World. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt eyed the large boat bobbing up and down in the water in front of them.

"I can see the headlines now" he said shaking his head, " 'Four NYADA students drowned this past week while scuba diving with the Three Amigos off the coast of the Bahamas. More on this hilariously tragic story at ten'. We will be the laughing stock of New York!"

"Kurt, we are not going to drown" Blaine said as he rubbed sunscreen onto his arms, "These people are trained professionals, they know what they are doing!"

"You haven't even met them yet!" Kurt said pointing to the unattended boat in front of them, "Judging by the fact that they are not here, I'm going to assume that the 'three amigos' are up at the bar drinking margarita's and downing tequila shots!"

"Ok Kurt, even I think you are being dramatic!" Rachel said laughing at his theatrics, "These people do this everyday. I'm sure we are in very capable hands and there is nothing to worry about". Usually she was the one having the meltdown and rambling on about how wrong, unsafe, or stupid something was.

"See!" Blaine said turning to his boyfriend, "Even Rachel agrees that you are just freaking out over nothing. We'll be fine!".

"Fine!" Kurt said pulling down his Gucci sunglasses to cover his eyes and then crossing his arms, "But if this boat sinks, I get to climb onto the floating door while you are left to the elements, got it?"

"Yes Rose" Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and smiling at him.

"I'm serious Blaine!" Kurt said trying his best to keep from smiling, "If the boat starts to sink, I'm ripping that cabin door off the hinges and abandoning ship!".

"If you jump, I jump" Blaine said as he continued to smile at Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: So no samcedes this chapter, decided to hold off until the next chapter. But it's coming, I promise! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a review and as always more coming soon!**

"Are you going to quote 'Titanic' every time I try to have a serious conversation with you today?" Kurt asked, a small smile creeping it's way across his face.

Blaine looked over at Rachel and Brittany and winked at them before he jumped onto the empty boat in front of them and ran up to the bow.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" He shouted as he leaned against the front railing.

"I'll take that as a yes" Brittany said laughing at Blaine's antics.

People around them stared and laughed at Blaine along with Brittany and Rachel while Kurt tried his best to hide his blushing cheeks behind his dark sunglasses. Suddenly, Rachel felt someone push hard into her side and she nearly stumbled backwards as a blonde girl rushed past her and jumped onto the boat in front of them.

"Rude much?" Kurt said pulling his sunglasses off of his eyes and looking at the girl on the boat.

"I'm sorry" The girl mumbled as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair and wiped her face, "Some one will be with you guys in just a minute".

Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watched the girl snatch one of the wetsuits that had been hanging over one of the side railings.

"Quinn?" Rachel said in disbelief, catching the girl's attention momentarily. Rachel met the familiar hazel eyes and her heart instantly felt heavy when she saw the sadness behind them.

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please!" Said a man's voice from behind them. Everyone in the crowd of about fifteen people turned around while Kurt helped Blaine pull himself back onto the dock, "My name is Puck and I will be one of your guides for today!"

Rachel turned around and glanced at the man but quickly turned her attention back to Quinn. The girl was visibly upset and looked as if she had been crying. She grabbed a black backpack from the corner of the boat and took off into the cabin below deck.

"This lovely lady coming up behind me is Santana, she is also one of the diving instructors. If all of you would please give us a few moments to prepare the equipment, I will be right back we can get started with the certification course. Your patience and cooperation is greatly appreciated, thank you!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that guy the bartender from last night?" Kurt said eying Puck.

"You are not wrong" Blaine said.

Rachel finally turned her attention back to the group and froze when she saw the dark haired Latina standing in front of her.

"Uh, Brittany" Rachel said glancing over at her friend who was frozen, smiling as she eyed Santana's body.

"Santana" Brittany said, her mischievous grin growing wider by the second.

"Ok, so far our staff consists of a bartender, a crying psycho, and Brittany's latest trick" Kurt said turning to Blaine and crossing his arms over his chest, "I told you, we are doomed!"

"No we are not" Brittany said, keeping her eyes trained on Santana, "Remember when Rachel said that we were in very capable hands?"

Both of the guys nodded and looked at each other nervously.

"Trust me, her hands are very capable" Brittany said seductively as images of the previous night raced through her mind.

Blaine and Kurt plugged their ears with their fingers and started singing in a vain attempt to keep Brittany's words from forming an unwanted image in their minds.

"You have got to be kidding me" Santana groaned when she recognized a certain blonde standing amongst the crowd

"What?" Puck said looking down at Santana.

"See that blonde over there" Santana said pointing at Brittany.

"Yeah" Puck said smiling as his eyes wandered up and down the girl's toned body. Santana felt a small hint of jealousy at Puck's leering but ignored it.

"Well, I slept with her last night" Santana said as she smiled at the girl who was staring at her.

"Nice!" Puck said smiling at Santana, "Today is just a very proud day for me. First you punch out Jesse and now you show me the hottie you took home last night. You have learned well young grasshopper!"

"Speaking of Jesse, I'm going to check on Quinn" Santana said, "Can you handle the kids on your own?"

"Yeah I got them, go check on her" Puck said nodding and patting Santana's shoulder.

* * *

"Quinn?" Santana said as she closed the cabin door behind her and walked down the steps. She could hear faint sobbing coming from the small bathroom and walked over to the door and knocked softly.

"Quinn are you ok?" Santana asked.

"Just give me a minute" Quinn choked out.

"I will but just let me know that you are ok first" Santana said as she leaned against the wall.

The door opened slowly to reveal a sobbing Quinn. Santana reached out and pulled her into a hug. Quinn cried into Santana's neck as Santana held her tightly.

"I am so sorry Quinn" Santana said.

"No you're not" Quinn said pulling back to look at her friend, "You've hated Jesse since day one"

"Yes I have but that's because I thought he was a scumbag!" Santana said.

"Well congratulations! You were right!" Quinn pushing past Santana and walking over to get the tanks ready for the dive.

"That doesn't mean that I wanted to be!" Santana shouted, "Quinn, you are my best friend and I would never want anything to happen that might hurt you so don't you dare say anything like that ever again!"

Quinn covered her face with her hands and just shook her head as she cried.

"I know, I"m sorry" Quinn sobbed, "I'm just...really pissed off right now!"

"You want to go back to the bar and punch him?" Santana said smiling at Quinn, "Trust me, you'll feel really good after you do it!"

Quinn let out a muffled laugh and smiled at her friend.

"You would say something like that" Quinn said.

"Yeah well, I'm just keeping it real" Santana said walking over and putting her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

The sound of footsteps on the deck above them caused both girls to look up. Everyone was climbing onto the boat it began rocking back and forth with the added weight.

"And there is our que" Santana said rolling her eyes, "I f I tell you something awkward will you promise to cheer up long enough to make this trip?"

"I'll try" Quinn said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I left the bar last night with this girl and we went back to her hotel room and...you know" Santana said.

"Of course, I would expect nothing else out of you" Quinn said.

"Anyways, she is one the boat right now" Santana said biting her lip.

Quinn let out a small chuckle at Santana's confession.

"That is awesome!" Quinn said, "Please tell me that you at least remember her name".

"It's Brittany thank you very much!" Santana said in mock offense.

"What? Usually you don't catch their names" Quinn said, "This one must have been pretty good".

"You could say that" Santana said as they heard the cabin door open.

"Ladies" Puck said as he bounded down the steps towards them, "Is the equipment ready?"

"Yeah everything is ready" Quinn said looking around at the tanks, packs, weight belts, and fins.

"Are you ok now Lucy Q?" Puck said putting his arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"Yeah, I'm ok for now" Quinn said.

"Good" Puck said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Sebastian is over at your house making sure that creep gets his shit and leaves".

"Thanks Puck" Quinn said smiling at him and Santana, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys".

"You'll never have to find out" Puck said winking at her and making his way back towards the stairs, "But let's get this show on the road! We got some newbies that need training! Let's move!"

Quinn and Santana followed Puck up to the deck.

Rachel, who had been talking to Brittany and Blaine, stopped when she saw Quinn emerge from the cabin with Santana and Puck. Puck jumped onto the dock and untied the three ropes that were holding the boat in place and quickly jumped back on before heading up to the wheelhouse.

Quinn's eyes scanned the long row of tourists until she found Rachel. She smiled softly at the girl acknowledging her before stepping back and letting Santana give her briefing. Rachel adn Quinn held each others gaze as Santana stepped forward.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Santana said as Puck fired up the engine, "This is my friend Quinn, also a certified dive instructor. In just a few minutes we will be arriving at our first dive site. It's only about seven to ten feet in depth and there is a wide variety of coral and marine life for you to see. Once we arrive, Quinn will give you your pack and we will assist each and every one of you individually once we get into the water. Since there are fifteen of you and only three of us we ask that you be please be patient with us as we are very clearly out numbered. The dive site is about ten minutes away from here so for now just sit back and enjoy the ride. Thank you!".

As soon as Santana was finished, Quinn stepped forward as the boat began pulling out of the harbor.

"Hello everyone, my name is Quinn!" She said tearing her eyes away from Rachel for the first time in over a minute, "As Santana mentioned I am a certified diving instructor but I am also a marine biologist. Once we get to the first diving site and the second site as well I will give you guys a quick run down of what creatures we may run into while in the water and which creatures you should try to avoid. This time of year, jellyfish tend to be our main concern so if you encounter any let one of us know and we will get you taken care of. Also, we ask that you please do not touch coral in any way."

_'I can't believe I'm staring at her right now_' Rachel thought as she listened to Quinn speak.

"Contrary to popular belief, the coral is actually a living creature and many types are considered to be endangered species. Also, in the rare even of a shark sighting please whatever you do, do not start flailing about and causing a scene. This will only attract the shark to you and encourage their curiosity. If you have any questions about anything, please feel free to ask them".

Quinn finished her speech and instantly her eyes wandered back down the line of people until they fell on Rachel. Rachel smiled and waved at the girl.

"You know her?" Brittany asked, noticing the interaction between Rachel and Quinn.

"Yeah, remember the girl at the airport that spilled my coffee all over me?" Rachel said looking at Brittany.

"Yes"

"Well I saw her at that bar last night and coincidentally ran into her and spilled her drink all over her" Rachel said, "And we talked a for a bit".

"Uh huh" Brittany said looking from Rachel to Quinn and then Back to Rachel, "So what's up with all of the eye sex?"

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she tore them away from Quinn and looked at Brittany.

"What?!" She said, shocked at Brittany's allegations.

"Whatever, I'm not judging you" Brittany smiling at her, "I just didn't know that you were into girls is all"

"I'm not" Rachel said, "You know this, I've dating Finn for three years and he is most certainly not a girl".

"Past tense, 'dated Finn' meaning that he broke up with you" Brittany said, "If you want a rebound, I support it one hundred percent! I think this should have happened weeks ago".

"I am not on the rebound Brittany and there certainly is nothing going on between Quinn and I" Rachel said, glancing over at Quinn.

"Look, you can't even stop yourself from looking over there" Brittany said smiling, "I don't blame you though, she is hot. If you hadn't already claimed her who knows, maybe I would have made a play for her".

"I have now staked any claim on Quinn!" Rachel said.

"They eye sex, running into her for the third time, being alone on a boat with her" Brittany said, "I'd say fate has staked a claim whether you want it or not".

"Fate has nothing to do with this and secondly we are not alone, there are plenty of other people on the boat including the girl that you slept with last night so maybe you are the one that fate is after!" Rachel snapped.

"Hey, if fate wants me to be with Santana I will not fight it!" Brittany said looking over at Santana and smiling to herself, "The girl is fine and knows exactly what she is doing in the sheets!"

"You are insane!" Rachel said giving up. Arguing any further with Brittany would get her nowhere. No matter what Rachel said, Brittany would only turn it around and make it into something sexual.

"Excuse me! Quinn, Santana!" Brittany yelled, motioning for the two girls to come over.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Rachel asked through gritted teeth when she saw the two girls walking over. Brittany ignored her.

"Yes, did you have a question?" Quinn asked smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah but not for you" Brittany said returning the smile, "I just thought it would be a little easier for you to have eye sex with my friend if you were beside each other instead of all the way over there".

"Oh my god" Rachel said as her face instantly turned bright red.

Quinn's face was mix between shock and confusion. Rachel jumped up from her seat and grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her away from Brittany before she could cause any more damage.

"Did you have a question for me?" Santana said smiling seductively at Brittany.

"Yeah, can I have my shirt back?" Brittany asked pointing to the grey shirt that Santana was wearing.

"Sure" Santana said winking at her. Brittany watched as Santana quickly pulled the shirt off, reveling the red bikini that was hidden underneath, "Here you go!"

Santana held the shirt out for Brittany. Brittany slowly raised one hand to take the shirt but was mesmerized by Santana's body.

"Is there a problem Brittany?" Santana asked, know full well that nothing was wrong.

"No" Brittany said staring at Santana, "Everything is perfect".

"Good" Santana said, "If you have any other questions, I'll be around"

* * *

"Please ignore my friend!" Rachel said quickly as she sat down on the other bench across from everyone else, "She is rather special".

Quinn sat down beside and her and smiled.

"It's fine" Quinn said, "I'm flattered...I think".

"I just broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago, well actually he broke up with me" Rachel said, "She has been trying to get me to hookup with someone else for weeks now and I guess you have been chosen as her latest target".

"Oh, well then in that case I am flattered" Quinn said, earning a small laugh form Rachel.

"Yeah, it seems as though our two friends already know each other" Rachel said motioning to Brittany and Santana.

"I'd say so" Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

Their eyes locked again as silence fell between them. It wasn't until Santana approached them that they broke eye contact.

"Damn, she was right about the eye sex" Santana said looking at the two girl's in front of her.

"What do you want?" Quinn said looking up at her.

"An extra shirt, do you have one?" Santana asked.

"Yeah in my bag below deck" Quinn said.

"Sorry to have interrupted, please continue ladies!" Santana said as she walked off and disappeared below deck.

Another silence fell between them, this one feeling slightly more awkward as both girl's looked anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend" Quinn said, finally breaking the tension, "I just broke up with mine back at the dock so I know how it feels".

"Is that why you were upset?" Rachel asked, immediately regretting her question.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" She said quickly before Quinn could answer, "It's none of my business, you don't have to answer that!"

"No, it's fine" Quinn said holding her hand up to silence Rachel, "I don't mind. My boyfriend came down to see me and while we were out with out first group this morning, he was living it up at the bar with another girl".

"Ouch" Rachel said, scrunching her nose up, "That sucks, I'm sorry".

"It's ok actually" Quinn said thinking back on the afternoon, "Santana broke his nose for me".

"Well I guess that's one way handling it!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, she and Puck got him pretty good" Quinn said, "Thats why we were late getting back to the boat".

"Oh wow, so it really did just happen!" Rachel said, "How are you not mess right now?"

"I was a few minutes ago, I'm sure you saw" Quinn said, "I don't know why I'm not that upset over it right now to be honest"

"Quinn get your ass down here and help me!" Santana's voice called out from the cabin as the boat slowed down.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen!" Puck said as jumped down from the wheelhouse, "Stop number one!"

"Well I'd better go help Santana" Quinn said standing up and smiling at Rachel before walking off and disappearing once again into the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Congrats to all of you, everyone has officially passed the temporary diving certification test!" Puck said as he, Santana, and Quinn clapped for everyone aboard. Santana and Quinn were doing a final check to make sure that everyone's equipment was working properly while Puck grabbed a small black bag from one of the side compartments.

"As you all know diving can be dangerous and in the unlikely event of an emergency, someone must be topside at all times!" He said as he shook the bag in his hands, "Seeing as how San, Quinnie, and myself love diving and being in the water, we have decided that the only fair way to decide who has to stay up top is to draw straws. We normally do this before we get on the boat but we had a little issue this afternoon so now you guys get to witness a pre dive tradition here at Three Amigos. We need a volunteer!"

"I'll do it!" Brittany said quickly raising her hand.

"Perfect! Come on over!" puck said motioning for her to step forward.

Brittany quickly stepped forward and Puck held the bag out for her as Quinn and Santana walked over and joined them.

"Alright, terms are as follows: Short straw stays topside" Puck said.

"Duh" Santana said rolling her eyes, earning a small laugh from Brittany.

"But that person divides the groups!" Puck added.

"Fine!" Santana said smiling smugly at Puck.

Puck nodded and then turned to Brittany. Puck reached inside the bag and pulled out three straws, two normal size and one that had been cut in half.

"You miss..."

"Brittany" Santana chimed in.

Puck shot a glance at Santana and raised one eyebrow.

"Brittany, take these straws and arrange how ever you would like" Puck said handing her the three straws, "Tell us when you are finished so that we can turn around."

Brittany nodded and the three friends turned their backs to her while she arranged the straws in her fist.

"Ok ready" Brittany said after a few moments.

"Ladies first" Santana said, motioning for Puck to step forward.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Puck said stepping forward and grabbing a straw.

Instantly his face fell as he stared at the short straw in his hand.

Santana and Quinn quickly grabbed a straw from Brittany's hand and started laughing at Puck who was just staring at the half straw.

"Sorry Noah, looks like you're working on your tan today!" Santana said patting him on the back.

"You cheated!" Puck said shrugging her hand off of him.

"How?!" Santana laughed.

"I...You...I don't know how but I know you did!" Puck said.

"Whatever Loser, just divide the groups so we can get in the water please" Quinn said putting her straw back into the bag in Puck's hand.

Puck tossed the bag to Santana and picked up his clipboard.

"Alright group one you will be with Santana: Hummel, Pierce, Johnson, Smith, Davis, Simmons, and Miller"

"Group two you will be with Quinn: Wilson, Edgar, Anderson, Thomas, Loper, Herman, Henderson and Berry" Puck said, "At this time please join your respective instructors".

Everyone began shuffling about to divide into their groups. Once everyone was settled into their groups, Santana and Quinn moved everyone to the sides of the boat.

"Do not begin diving until we have given everyone the ok to do so" Santana shouted as she and Quinn began helping everyone into the water.

A few minutes later the entire group was bobbing up and down in the water.

"Alright group two follow me!" Quinn shouted before putting her the regulator in her mouth and dipping down below the surface.

* * *

As soon as Quinn was below the surface she had forgotten about the drama of that afternoon. All she had to focus on was her surrounding and her breathing, slow and steady. This particular dive site wasn't her favorite but she loved any excuse to be in the water.

Starfish littered the bottom of the ocean and Quinn dove down and scooped on up. He divers followed her and watched in amazement as Quinn let the small creature crawl up her arm. A few of them grabbed their own starfish and held the small creatures in their hands while others simply watched. After twenty minutes of playing around with the starfish and admiring the clown fish swimming in and out of the coral, their time was up and it was time to move to the next dive site.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen please listen up while Quinn here gives you a quick run down of what kind of wild life we will once we get back in the water!" Santana said quickly before she began digging through a large white chest that was near the front of the boat.

Every one turned their attention to Quinn.

"Ok, this next site is deeper than the first. It will be darker so visibility will be considerably less. If you have an emergency, flag myself or Santana using the small flashlight you have on your weight belt. Now as far as wild life goes you can expect to see the same types of fish from the last site plus many more lager species. The grouper are especially friendly and not shy at all. They may look big and scary at first but they are the farthest thing from dangerous. They are stupid to put it plainly and will swim directly into your face so feel free to touch them. Gars on the toher hand are not so friendly. They have lots of sharp teeth and will bite you if they feel threatened so if you see a long skinny fish with rows of sharp teeth, try to stay out of it's way. IF at any point in time you start bleeding, whether it be from a bite, jellyfish sting or whatever reason, let me know ASAP because we need to get out of the water. A shark can smell a single drop of blood up to three miles away and will get the source as quickly as possible".

Kurt's hand shot into the air.

"Yes ?" Quinn said pointing to him

"Yes, what if there is a shark down there when we get into the water?"

"Great question!" Quinn said nodding her head at him, "If we do encounter a shark, please remain calm. No sudden movements, no splashing around or anything of that sort. Just ignore them and go about your business. Usually in this area we see a lot of tiger sharks and nurse shark. Neither of these are particularly aggressive towards humans and for the most part leave us alone".

"For the most part" Kurt said sarcastically, "That's reassuring!"

"Would you please try to relax and have fun?" Blaine whispered.

"Well excuse me for being concerned about the man eating sharks down there!" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine just shook his head and followed the rest of the group towards the side of the boat to enter the water.

* * *

Mercedes took a sip of the ice cold lime water in her hand and gently placed her cup back onto the table.

"This is so much better than scuba diving and a sun burn" Sam said from his lounge chair beside her.

Mercedes pulled the cucumber slices from over over her eyes and looked over at Sam. His face was covered in dark green exfoliation mask and two cucumber slices over his eye lids.

"Agreed!" Mercedes said smiling at Sam, "Especially the view I'm looking at right now"

Sam pulled the cucumbers from his eyes and looked over at her.

"Pretty sexy huh?" He said smirking.

"I was going to say a sea monster with all that green stuff on your face but sexy works too".

"You're one to talk!" Sam said laughing at Mercedes bright blue mask, "You look like a giant smurf!"

"At least smurfs are cute!" Mercedes said lounging back in her chair.

"Whatever! Sea monsters are totally bad ass!" Sam said.

"Yeah because everyone loves a giant squid!" Mercedes said.

"I'm not a giant squid! I'm more like Godzilla when he climbs out of the ocean!"

Mercedes saw the child like smile on Sam's face as he began to turn into the closet nerd he really is.

"You're such a dork!" She said laughing at him.

"I'm you're dork!" Sam said.

"Yes you are!" Mercedes said reaching her hand over and lacing her fingers with Sam's. "Thank you for this Sam. I've had so much fun with you today!".

"I love you" Sam said as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her hand.

When he pulled back, green smudges were left behind.

"Sea monster drool, gross!" Mercedes said, pretending to be grossed out.

* * *

Quinn unclipped a weight from Mr. Loper's belt and watched it fell to the bottom, sending a small cloud of sand into the water as it hit the ground. The man instantly leveled out and gave Quinn a thumbs up. Quinn returned the gesture and began making her way down to the bottom to retrieve the weight.

She watched looked around and saw Rachel a few feet away taking picture of an eel that was peeking out from his home inside the reef. That's when she saw it. A large moon jelly was just beside an unknowing Rachel. Quinn kicked her legs hard and tried to get to Rachel before the tentacles could reach her but she was to far away.

She watched as the tentacles came into contact with Rachel's bare thigh. Rachel gasped at the burning sensation on her leg and instantly began struggling to get away, dropping her camera and letting it fall to the bottom. Quinn quickly swam over and grabbed onto Rachel's arm, pulling her away from the jellyfish. The tentacles were wrapped around her leg so Quinn reached out and grabbed onto the dome of the jelly fish and pushed it away. Once free from the tentacles, Quinn and Rachel began the ascent towards the surface.

"Puck!" Quinn yelled as soon as they broke the surface. Puck jumped up from his seat and immediatly ran to the back of the boat.

"What happened?" He yelled as Quinn and Rachel made their way over.

"Moon jelly" Quinn said she grabbed onto the platform with one hand and lifted Rachel up with the other, "A huge one, it got her pretty good".

Puck grabbed Rachel's arms and pulled her up into the boat. He pulled her pack and fins off of her her and tossed them aside.

"Damn, it did get her good" He said looking at her leg and side, whelps already forming.

Quinn lifted herself out of the water and tossed her pack and fins aside with Rachel's.

"grab the med kit, I'll help her inside" Puck said as he put Rachel's arm around his shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Ow! It hurts!" Rachel said as they began making their way towards the cabin, "What was that?!"

"You got stung by a moon Jelly Miss Berry" Puck said they made their way down the stairs while Quinn searched around for the med kit.

"Is that bad?" She said, traces of fear and worry in her voice.

"You'll be fine, they are harmless aside from a sting" Puck said as he laid her down on the couch.

"Got it!" Quinn said coming down the stairs quickly, waving the medical kit in the air.

Puck's alarm began going off on his watch and he looked to Quinn.

"Time's up!" He said, "You got her?"

"Yeah I got her" Quinn said opening the med kit and pulling out a large bottle of vinegar, "Tell San to get my group in please!"

"Got it" Puck said a she bounded up the steps to the deck.

Quinn looked at Rachel and she felt bad when she saw the girl's face wincing in pain.

"Rachel can you sit up for me?" Quinn said softly as she grabbed a towel from a pile beside the couch.

Rachel sat up and screamed from the pain shooting up her leg and onto the front of her stomach.

"Alright, I'm going to pour some vinegar on your leg and stomach" Quinn said, trying to speak softly and calm her, "It's going to burn at first but it will pull of the poison to the surface and stop the stinging so I need you to hold still for me ok?".

Rachel just nodded her head quickly.

Quinn reached up and gently pulled Rachel forward slightly. The girl winced at the pain but followed Quinn's lead. Quinn placed the towel under Rachel's leg and opened the vinegar.

Rachel screamed as soon as the vinegar came in contact with her skin. Quinn moved quickly, trying not to drag out the pain. As soon as she was finished, Quinn placed the bottle on the floor and began blowing on Rachel's leg to try and cool the burn. Rachel felt relief the instantly Quinn's cool breath hit her skin.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel as she continued to soothe the burning sensation on Rachel's thigh. Rachel just sat there, staring down at Quinn.

"That hurt so bad" Rachel said after a few moments, her breathing heavy.

"Yeah that was a pretty nasty sting" Quinn said as she gently ran her fingers over the whelps on Rachel's leg.

Rachel's breath hitched at the gentle touch, only partly from the pain.

"I'm so embarrassed" Rachel said covering her head in her hands.

Quinn looked up at her quizzically. "Embarrassed? Why?"

"I had to be pulled out of the water because of a jellyfish sting" Rachel said shaking her head, "I'm the world's biggest wimp!"

"No you're not" Quinn said laughing lightly at her statement.

"You're just saying that because you have too" Rachel said, "I bet you laugh at people like me who freak out over a stupid sting".

"You'd be surprised" Quinn said grabbing the vinegar bottle and pouring more over Rachel's leg.

Quinn picked up the towel and started gently wiping Rachel's leg. She smiled to herself as she thought back to the previous summer. Santana, Puck, and Quinn had been out on a dive and Puck was stung by a jellyfish on his lips. His lips were huge for the rest of the day and no one could understand a word he said. He whined like a little kid all day long.

"Quinn get your ass back in the water and get that weight!" Santana said as she bounded down the stairs and into the cabin.

"Oh damn, sorry" Santana said stumbling upon the rather awkward position the two girl's were in, "I didn't mean to interrupt".

"Just a jelly sting, sorry to disappoint you" Quinn said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Whatever you say" Santana said winking at the two girls.

"Oh shit!" Rachel said looking around her frantically, pulling Quinn from her thoughts.

"What?" Quinn said dropping the towel and removing her hands from Rachel's leg, fearing she had hurt the girl.

"My camera! Rachel said, "I must have dropped it when I got stung!"

"I'll get it" Quinn said, "I've got to go back down anyways. I'm sure it's still there".

"Really?" Rachel said smiling, "It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Nah" Quinn said standing up and holding out her arm, "Are you okay to walk?"

"Yeah I think so" Rachel said placing her hand on Quinn's arm and standing.

Once they were on the deck, Quinn helped Rachel over to where Brittany was sitting.

"There you are!" Brittany said taking off her fins and mask as Rachel sat down beside her, "Oh my God what happened?"

"Jellyfish sting" Quinn said helping Rachel to her seat, "We got her taken care of though"

"Yikes! That's a bad one!" Brittany said eyeing the whelps.

"I'm fine" Rachel said.

"Are you good?" Quinn asked taking a step back.

Rachel smiled and nodded yes.

"Ok, well I will be back in just a few minutes" Quinn said as she grabbed the fins and mask that Brittany had just taken off and began slipping them on.

Quinn moved past Rachel and Brittany and sat down on the side of the boat.

"Don't you need a tank?" Brittany said eyeing the girl like she was insane.

"No It'll take me like four minutes tops" Quinn said. With that she landed with a splash into the water below

Brittany, Rachel, and a few others leaned over the side and watched as Quinn swam towards the bottom.

"Show off" Santana said as she walked by, her arms full of gear.

Brittany turned around at hearing the voice and smiled.

"Need a hand?" Brittany said smiling at Santana.

Santana stared at the girl for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, grab those packs there and bring them down to the cabin" Santana said.

Brittany smiled and quickly stood up and walked across the deck to grab the three packs Santana had pointed too. The packs were heavy and Brittany struggled to keep a grip on all three of them as she slowly made her way down the stairs of the cabin.

"Where would you...like...these?" Brittany trailed off. Santana was in the process of pulling off her wetsuit to reveal the small red bikini underneath.

Santana turned around, an evil smirk on her face.

"Just set them over there please" Santana said pointing a closet in the corner.

Brittany swallowed hard and moved towards the closet, keeping her eyes on Santana's body the whole time.

"You're drooling" Santana laughed.

"I don't care" Brittany said shaking her head.

Santana laughed as she finished pulling off her wetsuit and kicked it aside.

"You're pretty cute you know that?!" Santana said as she grabbed one of Puck's t-shirts from a shelf and slipped it on, "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Santana Lopez".

"Brittany Pierce" Brittany said finally tearing her eyes away from Santana's toned stomach, "You're really hott!"

Santana laughed again as he brown eyes locked with the light blue of Brittany's.

_'Get a grip Lopez, she was a one night stand'_ she thought, shaking her head, '_She's so hot though_'

_'God she is Gorgeous_' Brittany thought as she stared into Santana's eyes.

"San, where is Quinn?" Puck yelled from he top of the stairs.

Santana tore her eyes away from Brittany, thankful for a distraction to keep her from grabbing Brittany and kissing her right there.

"She went back down to grab a weight that she left, she'll be back in a minute" Santana yelled.

"Ok" Puck yelled back

"Do you have plans tonight?" Santana blurted out once they were alone again

"Not really" Brittany said.

"Good. Meet me at the dock tonight at ten. Bring your friend Rachel".

"Ok" Brittany said smiling widely at Santana.

Santana winked at the blonde and then turned and slowly made her way up the steps to the dock with Brittany in tow.

Quinn was climbing back onto the boat when they stepped onto the deck and applause broke out amongst the group. Rachel saw her red camera in Quinn's hand and clapped excitedly as Quinn walked over.

"I must say, I am impressed Quinn" Rachel said smiling.

"Thank you" Quinn said breathing heavily as she handed Rachel's camera over to her.

Rachel grabbed the camera and began checking it for any damage.

"I took a few pictures while I was down there, I hope you don't mind" Quinn said, "An old friend wanted to say goodbye".

Confused, Rachel turned on the camera and began scrolled to the last picture. There was Quinn smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera with a large Moon jellyfish behind her.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"An old friend indeed" Rachel said smiling at the picture, "Thank you for getting this Quinn. I really appreciate it".

"Not a problem" Quinn said. She smiled at Rachel once more and then walked down into the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been out of town! Thanks for the reviews everyone and please keep them coming! They are great encouragement!**

* * *

Quinn eyed Santana curiously as she watched her friend change for what must have been the fifth time.

"What's up with you?" Quinn asked as she watched Santana toss yet another shirt onto the floor.

"What do you mean?" Santana shouted back at her as she walked into her closet.

"I mean since when do you care this much about what you wear?" Quinn asked, "You've never been one to change five times, especially when you are going to the cove".

"What do you mean? I always put in a little extra effort when we go to the cove!" Santana yelled from the closet.

"Not this much, spill it!" Quinn said walking over to the doorway, "Who is going to be there?"

"I may have invited a friend...or two" Santana said smirking at Quinn.

"Either tell me who has you all flustered or I'm going to beat it out of you!" Quinn said.

"Ok, ok" Santana said, "I invited Brittany".

"Brittany? The girl from this afternoon?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that one" Santana said.

"I thought she was one of those random hookups" Quinn said eyeing her friend.

"She was" Santana said, searching the many articles of clothing in front of her.

"I thought you didn't do second dates?" Quinn asked smirking at her.

"I don't, this isn't a date" Santana said grabing a black tank top and slipping it on over the black bikini top she had on.

"Uh huh, sure it's not" Quinn said sarcastically.

"It's not a date but if you want to call it that go ahead because I invited Brittany's friend Rachel" Santana said smiling at Quinn as she pushed her way out fo the closet.

"Why would I care about that?" Quinn asked, "I'm not even going".

"Yes you are going!" Santana said said running her fingers through her dark hair.

"San I've had a really long, stressfull day. I just broke up with my boyfriend. All I want to do is stay home, eat ice cream, watch shitty reality t.v. and cry myself to sleep okay?"

"No you have to go!" Santana demanded, "I will not allow you to sit around make yourself miserable over a dirt bag like Jesse".

"I'm already miserable" Quinn whined as she flopped down face first onto Santana's bed.

"Exactly! So you might as well be drunk and miserable at the cove instead of miserable and fat from ice cream here at the house! Besides, if you don't come then Puck will mack on your girl and you'll lose her too".

"Rachel is not my girl!" Quinn said, "We are aquaintences at best!"

"Whatever, do you really want Puck all over your girl?" Santana continued.

"For the second time she is not my girl!" Quinn said, "I'm straight Santana!".

"You haven't answered the question Lucy!" Santana said, "Are you really going to let Rachel spend the entire evening listening to Puck call himself Puck-a-Saurus?"

Quinn thought for a second. A drunk Puck is rather entertaining but a really drunk Puck is obnoxious and no one should be left alone to deal with that.

"Alright fine!" Quinn said, "But we leave when I say so"

"Ok Princess"

* * *

"Brittany seriously why did you drag me back here?" Rachel said looking around at the nearly abandoned dock.

"Because I need my wingman!" Brittany said looking at her watch. It was ten o'clock right on the dot.

"No you don't! You've already hooked up with Santana once without my help so I'm sure you'll be fine without me" Rachel said.

"No, Santana told me to bring you along" Brittany said wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly, Rachel connected the dots.

"Brittany, please tell me this isn't some stupid play to try and get me to to hook with up with Quinn" Rachel begged.

"If it is, for once it's not me doing it" Brittany said, "Honestly, I don't even know if she will be here".

"Are you lying? You know that I can always tell when you're lying!" Rachel said.

"Rach, I swear I'm telling the truth!" Brittany laughed.

Ther conversation was interrupted when a red Volkswagen beetle pulled into the parking lot in front of them. Santana and Quinn quickly got out and walked over to them.

"Hello ladies!" Santana chirped, "Ready for an adventure?"

Brittany removed her arm from around Rachel's shoulders and snaked it around Santana's waist as they began walking down the dock.

"Where are we going exactly?" Brittany asked, smiling widely and admiring Santana's long tan legs.

"A little spot the locals do not tell the tourists about" Santana said, "It's our own private party paradise!"

"Hi Rachel" Quinn said as the two girl's followed behind Santana and Brittany.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said shyly.

"Let's move it you two!" Santana shouted back at them as she and Brittany jumped onto the third boat tied to the dock, "Quinnie, you're driving!"

"Of course I'm driving, you think for one second I'd let you drive my boat?" Quinn said as she jumped down onto to it and turned back to Rachel. Quinn held out her hand and Rachel grabbed on as she carefully climbed down into the boat.

"Thanks" Rachel said shyly.

"No problem" Quinn smiled, "Welcome aboard the S.S. Charlie!"

Quinn turned and and quickly walked over to the wheel and fired up the engine. Rachel joined santana and Brittany at the front and took and seat as Quinn began to steer them out of the harbor.

* * *

Music was blasting from one of the boats as they made their way into the small cove. A group of about twenty boats, decked out in multicolored Christmas lights were anchored together just off the beach.

"Welcome to Paradise ladies!" Santana said as she stood excitedly at the bow and smiled back the others.

Quinn turned off the motor and the boat slowly coasted close to the beach. Once they were close enough, Santana tossed the anchor over the side. She tugged on the rope a few times to make sure they were anchored down and then hopped over the side, hitting the shallow water with a splash. The others followed a second later and the four of them walked onto the beach.

"San!" I guy with dread locks said excitedly, "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming!"

"Yeah right, like I would miss this!" She said hugging the guy and then turning back to the girls.

"Joe, this is Brittany and Rachel" Santana said, "Britt and Rachel, this is Joe".

"Tourists Santana?" Joe said, shooting her a questioning look.

"Relax Joe, these two are cool" Quinn said, "Rachel and I are old friends".

Quinn winked at Rachel. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Santana and Brittany who smiled at each other.

"Oh why didn't you say so?!" Joe said pushing Quinn and Santana out of the way and throwing an arm over Rachel's and Brittany's shoulders, "Any friend of Quinn's is a friend of mine! Let's get you fine ladies a drink shall we?"

Joe, Rachel, and Brittany walked over towards the makeshift bar where Puck was mixing drinks.

"Well hello again" Puck said winking at the two girl's, "What'll it be?"

"Sex on the beach" Brittany said.

"I meant to drink Brittany" Puck said smiling at her.

Brittany threw head back in laughter at Puck's joke as he began making her drink.

"I'll have the same" Rachel said.

A few minutes later the girl's had their drinks. Santana stole Brittany immediately and the two began laughing and dancing the night away. Rachel felt kind of awkward just standing there so she decided to look for Quinn. Quinn was sitting in the sand at the water's edge away from the party. She looked sad and then Rachel remembered that she had just broken up with her boyfriend earlier that day. Rachel felt bad the girl and decided to go talk to check on her.

"Quinn?" Rachel said hesitantly.

Quinn looked up and Rachel and smiled slightly.

"Puck hasn't scared you away from the party already has he?" Quinn said.

"No" Rachel laughed, "I just wanted to come check on you, you looked lonely".

"I'm fine, just not really in the partying mood" Quinn said.

"Mind if I join you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled and gestured for Rachel to take a seat beside her.

"So tell me about yourself Rachel" Quinn said, looking for a distraction, "Where are you from?"

"Well I'm originally from Lima, Ohio but I live in New York now" Rachel said sitting down next to Quinn.

"What do you do in New York?" Quinn asked.

"I'm actually a senior at NYADA" Rachel said, "I'm a singer".

"Really?" Quinn said, "That's really cool".

"Yeah. What about you?" Rachel asked, "Have you always lived here in the Bahamas?"

"Oh no" Quinn said laughing, "but I did grow up in Key West, Florida. So did Santana".

"Oh so you and Santana have known each other for a while then?"

"Yea, we've been best friends since high school. We were cheerleaders together back then. I was captain and she was my co-captain"  
Quinn said.

"So how did you guys end up here?" Rachel asked.

"Well believe it or not, Puck is actually the reason behind all of this!" Quinn said as she smiled back at the memory.

"Really?" Rachel said.

"Yup! Believe it or not, Santana and Puck were an item back in the day" Quinn said, laughing.

"But I thought Santana was gay" Rachel said confused.

"Oh she is" Quinn stated, "But she hasn't always been out. Her parents aren't exactly cool with the whole gay thing so she kept it hidden for a long time".

"How long were they together?" Rachel asked.

"About a year" Quinn said, "When she finally came out to him, he purposed to her. He said being married to a lesbian would be the coolest thing ever".

"That sounds like something he would say" Rachel said laughing and nodding her head.

"After they broke up, Puck and his friend Sebastian got this crazy idea and moved down here and opened a bar together" Quinn said, "Santana came out to her family a few months later and they disowned her. She had nowhere to go so Puck took her in. After I graduated from college, I got a job down here working as an assistant to the Shark keeper over at Atlantis and I stayed with Puck and Santana for a while".

"Shark keeper?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you know the person that takes care the sharks?"

"Do you get the tank with them?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, how else do you feed them?" Quinn said smiling at Rachel's shocked expression

"Uh toss it in and run the other way maybe?!" Rachel said.

Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Unfortunately that job didn't pay so well and neither did Santana's job as a scuba instructor. That's when Puck bought an old and run down boat from some guy. He wanted to start his own scuba business and wanted to know if we'd be his business partners. Santana and I came over to the dock to check out the boat and see if we wanted in. As soon as I took one step onto the deck of the boat, my foot went through it. Puck rushed over to help me up and when he did, he slipped and fell and a huge crack went right up to the bow. I thought we were going to die because we were laughing so hard. Santana and I couldn't leave Puck alone to deal with that mess of a boat so agreed to help him fix it up and start our business. The rest is history!".

"Wow" Rachel said smiling at Quinn, "That's really awesome Quinn".

Footsteps could be heard from behind them and Rachel and Quinn turned to see Joe and Sebastian walking towards them.

"Excuse us ladies, we were wondering if you two were just going to sit over and let us dance alone or if you would be so kind as to grace us with your presence?" Joe said holding out his hand towards Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and laughed and let Sebastian and Joe help them up.

"Seb, this is Quinn's friend Rachel" Joe said pointing the small brunette beside him.

"Yes, Santana just told me all about you" Sebastian said winking at her, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Sebastian!".

"It's nice to meet you" Rachel said smiling at him politely.

"Ok well now that that is out of the way, let's go party!" Joe said handing Quinn a drink and taking Rachel's hand.

* * *

Welcome to Jamrock by Damien Marley was blaring through the speakers as Quinn closed her eyes and she moved her body to the beat of the music. The alcohol was making her head a bit fuzzy and she was feeling good. A slender pair of arms slide around her waist and a body pressed against her's. She opened her eyes to see Rachel moving with her to the beat of the music. Quinn downed the last sip of her drink and smiled as she put her hands one the smaller girl's waist and moved along with her.

Rachel stared up into Quinn's hazel eyes as they danced. She could feel Quinn's breath on her face as they moved. Rachel couldn't pull her eyes away, there was something pulling her towards Quinn, mainly the alcohol.  
Quinn glanced down at Rachel's lips and was over taken with the urge to kiss her.

_I am so gonna regret this_ Quinn thought as she slowly began leaning forward.

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she moved forward to meet Quinn.

"Run bitches!" Puck shouted as he, Sebastian, and Joe came running at the crowd with super-soakers. Quinn and Rachel were quickly brought back to reality and took off running with everyone else. Eventually everyone found their way into the shallow water and were laughing and splashing around.

"Puck put me down!" Quinn yelled as Puck lifted the blonde into the air.

"Alright" He said shrugging his shoulders and tossing her into the water.

A few seconds later, Quinn surfaced and laughed as she chased after Puck in the water and dunking him under the water.

Rachel had managed to stay almost completely dry through out the struggle and was standing in the knee deep water watching everyone. Quinn noticed this and walked towards her, her clothes dripping. Quinn took off her shirt and tossed it onto the beach as she moved towards Rachel, smirking.

"No Quinn, no!" Rachel laughed as she began slowly backing away.

"Yes Rachel!" Quinn said breaking out into a run and tackling Rachel into the water. Rachel fell back into the water with Quinn. She gasped and wiped her face with her hands as she surfaced.

Quinn bobbed up and down in the water beside her laughing.

"You are so dead!" Rachel said jumping onto Quinn and ducking her under the surface. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her down with her.

Rachel opened her eyes under the water and saw Quinn smiling as Rachel struggled to get away. The salt from the water burned her eyes but she ignored it. She wanted to get away from Quinn. Unable to hold her breath any longer though Rachel pulled towards the surface. Quinn followed still refusing to let her go.

"Let go Quin!" Rachel laughed.

Quinn responded by spiting a mouthful of water at Rachel.

"Ok, you want to play dirty" Rachel said splashing Quinn, "We can go there"

Rachel laughed as she bombarded Quinn with splash after splash. Quinn pulled back as far as he could without letting go of Rachel and tried to shield her face from the water but it was no use. Rachel was winning.

Quinn laughed and released her grip on Rachel's waist and grabbed her wrists to stop the splashing.

"Alright, alright!" Quinn laughed as she shook the water that was dripping from her face.

"Finally had enough huh?" Rachel said smirking at Quinn.

"I wouldn't say that" Quinn said looking at Rachel's lips once urge to kiss Rachel was stronger then ever.

Rachel felt it too and her smile slowly faded and she relaxed into Quinn. Quinn's grip on Rachel's wrists relaxed and she let her hands fall to Rachel's waist to keep the shorter girl above the surface of the water. Without a second thought, Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders and pressed their lips together.


	7. Update!

For those of you still following this sotry, thank you for your patience. Life just really crazy for a while but I will be posting an update soon and hopefully getting myself back into the swing of things. Again, thanks for still following and liking my story.

Ryleigh


End file.
